The present invention relates to a packaging system of the type used to package objects, for example an arrangement of products. The present invention also relates to apparatus and a method for the above-mentioned packaging system.
In the pulp-based packaging industry, objects, for example bottles, are packaged according to a desired arrangement of the objects by packaging machines. The packaging machines use pre-printed package blanks to form packages around objects to be packed.
It is appreciated in the art that a given packaging machine can usually only package a limited number of arrangements of objects. Furthermore, deviation from the limited number of arrangements is only possible to a limited degree and would typically require time consuming and expensive mechanical and/or software modifications to the given packaging machine. In fact, adaptation of a packaging machine to pack different types, or different combinations of types, of objects is difficult and sometimes unfeasible. In addition, variation of printed matter carried by the package blanks used by the packaging machine usually requires a time consuming approval process between a manufacturer of the objects and the producer and/or printer of the package blanks.